Question: Tiffany drove her car for $11$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Tiffany drive her car altogether?
The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Tiffany went driving. The product is $11\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $11\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 55\text{ miles}$ Tiffany driven a total of $55$ miles.